


The FaultLie In Our Stars

by MarcoFro5



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Romance, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoFro5/pseuds/MarcoFro5
Summary: Star-crossed lovers, Faultline and Tattletale retreat to Earth Gimel for a date under the night's sky. I own neither character, just a cozy thing I wanted to write.





	The FaultLie In Our Stars

Melanie shivered despite the layers of clothing she wore. It wasn’t that it was particularly cold, but it was night and the winds were relentless, gales singing as they whipped through the trees. She grabbed her scarf and pulled it over her nose and mouth, the thick wool bracing her face against the cold air. He hot breaths were trapped by her scarf and warmed her as she waited in the clearing of the untouched world.

Sounds of boots rustling fallen leaves and curse words drew Melanie’s attention behind her. Lisa muttered to herself as she stepped out of the tree line and into the clearing. She wore a lavender sweater with a diamond knit pattern and jeans that looked too tight to be comfortable. The wind tossed the ribbons of blonde hair that spilled out from under the beanie she wore and Lisa tucked the loose strands behind her ears before adjusting the striped tote bag that hung from her shoulder. 

“You’re late,” Melanie called out as Lisa drew closer.

“And you were early,” Lisa replied. She flashed a grin as her soft green eyes studied Melanie’s face.

“Yeah well next time I won’t wait an eternity for you to show up,” Melanie lied.

The two embraced briefly and Melanie relieved Lisa of the tote and began to set things up.

“Sorry, things got busy and I lost track of time. Sneaking off to another world isn’t exactly easy.”

“I managed it pretty easily.”

“I said I was sorry, geez.” Lisa sighed as she pulled a blanket out of the bag and tried laying it out, the winds making it more than difficult. “You know, when you mentioned you wanted to keep our little dates a secret I thought that’d just mean me sneaking out of your club or some seedy hotels or shit. Not interdimensional booty calls.”

With a few more tries, Lisa was able to get the blanket situated, plopping down quickly to anchor it. Melanie set the tote down on the blanket before getting on her knees to better rifle through its contents.

“It’s not a booty call,” Melanie said, removing another blanket, and a pillow chucking both at Lisa. “And I thought you would like it out here, a chance to unplug and relax for a bit.”

“It’s alright,” Lisa remarked as she stretched out, using the pillow to prop herself up at the shoulders.

“Did you forget the cups?” Melanie asked as she searched the bag, tilting it tol et more of the moonlight shine through.

“Fuck, yeah I did. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Melanie said as she fished out a tall thermos. She held it in her hand for a moment, the hot contents inside warming her palms before she passed it off to Lisa who began unscrewing the lid and pouring the drink into it. “We’ll just have to share. And I mean actually share, not the kind of sharing where you drink until I force you to give me some like you did with the champagne last Sunday.”

Melanie pulled out another pillow for herself, a handful of granola bars, and a bag of jumbo marshmallows that she immediately tore into.

“I promise I’ll be good if you promise to finally untwist your panties about that. It’s not a good look Faulty.”

Melanie flung a marshmallow at Lisa’s smug face, the soft confection harmlessly bouncing off her nose and onto the knitted blanket that now covered her. Lisa only grinned harder as she popped it into her mouth. Melanie situated herself and laid down close to Lisa, grabbing the blanket and to cover her as well and snuggling close to her. 

Lisa blew on the lid of the thermos, the visible wisps coming from the hot drink in the cool air vanishing. She handed it to Melanie who took a quick sip of the hot chocolate before passing it back. The liquid warmed Melanie to her core as it raced down her throat and into her chest. She wiggled closer to Lisa, who leaned her head against Melanie’s shoulder and the two stared up at the star-filled sky.


End file.
